Dragon Age: Yet Another Insert
by Gavoon
Summary: Self Insert Thrown into a world of pain and combat, I change completly. Once quick to laugh, I become quick to anger. Follows the path of myself as I follow the Grey Warden, killing every single Dark Spawn on our way. Chapter One is out early, I felt the need to work on it some more after a nice chat with a reader.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

AN: This is a self insert (of sorts) And I really wanted to do a dragon age self insert because I've seen an amazing number of them, a huge amount of two! But meh, I know they are overdone in some stories.

I woke with a cold sweat, not even able to remember the nightmare which plagued me in my sleep such a small time ago. Shaking off the feeling of dread and doom, I look to my left, towards the alarm clock, sighing as I notice the time 'Well, great way to begin my birthday, wake up at one in the morning' I shrug off the thought, and walk to my closet, pulling out shorts and a shirt, and walked out of my room and into the bathroom, pulling down my boxers, and stepping into the shower. I turned it to the hottest it could go, enjoying the heat on my cold skin.

I move out of the small shower, looking at my self in the shower. For the past four years I've always been on the fat side, and I'd finally started to change my self, the blubber slowly turned into muscle, and finally I was happy with my self, I was not exactly 'Buff' but I worked out quite a bit, three times a week. I pulled on my clothes, and walked back into my room, turning on my computer and clicking the icon 'Dragon Age Origins'.

I'd always enjoyed the game, I'd beaten it multiple times, and I was running through it on a Human warrior, but I always wanted to be a normal warrior, not a Grey Warden, just a normal warrior in the fight. It'd always be something I wanted to be, a normal soldier, whether the game was Halo, where I wanted to be a marine, and if it was Warhammer 40k space marine, I wanted to be a imperial guardsmen. I got lost in the game, cutting apart my enemies with my sword. I was just about to kill another enemy when my alarm clock went off, forcing me to pause the game and reach towards the clock, hitting the button to turn it off. Noticing instantly that it was 10, 'Oh shit' I thought as I turned off my computer.

I speed-walked to the entrance, knowing my friends would be here soon. I pulled on a pair of shoes, just as I heard the door ringing. I yelled "Coming!" And ran to the entrance, expecting to see my friend Brandon there with his normal shit eating grin, the person standing at the door was not Brandon. It was a large man with a black mask over his face, aiming a bulky pistol at him. My eyes went wide, and my hands went above my head, trying to show that I surrender. I heard a dark chuckling sound, a muffled bang, and a huge amount of pain in my stomach. I fell backwards, landing with a crash on the floor. I stared in disbelief at the wound in my stomach, not screaming in pain, or crying, but disbelieving. I barely registered the man walking past me, probably off to loot the house.

It had been what felt like days, but was really minutes, before the real pain started to kick in, a lance of pain went through my gut, and I cried out in pain, wondering briefly why the man did not just shoot me in the head. Suddenly I felt tired, "Damn it. Stay awake" I muttered to my self. "This…. Is…" I felt woozy, so I dropped my head to the floor. My hands where no longer trying to keep the blood flowing from my wound, I stared at the ceiling, wondering slightly what would have happened if I would have been more careful. I watched out of the corner of my eye the man who shot me walking out, closing the door behind him. My eyes start to close, I'm no longer fighting it, my last thought is, Game Over.


	2. Chapter 1: Smoldering Anger

Authors Note: I've spent the last few days trying to find alternate star trek first contacts! I had to force my self to write this instead! I'm going to have to write one to get it off my mind. Damn.

I've woken up in strange places before. Under the bed, in the kitchen, but this one was at the top of the list. I awoke on top of a corpse, covered in blood, surrounded by more corpses, wearing what I assumed was leather armor. I was confused, this was not hell, and I was obviously not heaven, 'Where am I?' was all I could think as I stood up. Then I remembered, the shooting, the pain, the blood. I instantly put my hand near my gut, feeling for the hole that was caused from the bullet. Confusion turned to disbelief as I felt nothing. I froze as I spotted more corpses, some piled on top of each other seemingly locked in a struggle even in death.

"It's just a dream." I mumbled as I stepped off the corpse pile, stumbling. As I was blankly staring at a corpse, suddenly I heard a feral yell. I turned around, seeing something charging me, I looked around the ground for a weapon, spotting instantly a short sword. I grabbed the sword, going into my battle stance I remembered from Karate all those years ago.

When the thing reached me, it swung its sword at my head, I did the only thing I could do, I put the sword up to parry the blow, It jarred my arm with its force, then I kicked the thing in the chest, Sparta style, causing it to stumble backwards. I pushed my slight advantage, swinging the sword at it. My swing was parried, once again jarring my elbow. I ducked its next swing, tackling it to the ground like it had the ball. As I tackled it, my knee slammed into the ground, causing me to snarl in pain, then I quickly brought myself onto its chest, punching it in the face instantly, It struggled underneath me, but I was larger. I brought my fist down again, hearing a crack as I broke its nose. I saw it reaching feebly for a sword next to it, I muttered "Oh no you don't" and grabbed my sword, stabbing it in the arm. It howled in what I assumed was pain. I brought the sword up again, this time bringing it down into its face. It 'exploded' in a cloud of blood. I brought the sword down again, for good measure.

I breathed a sigh of relief, pulling myself of the corpse. I didn't even feel regret, it was strange. I thought back to the TV shows I watched, how the defender always threw down the weapon in disgust after they had killed the thing that attacked them, I never understood that, I didn't feel regret, I didn't even feel sad, I felt, nothing. It didn't even feel like I had killed anything. I didn't even feel the pang of sadness I got after shooting a dear while hunting. Shrugging off the thought, I walked to a nearby corpse of a being similar to the one I had killed, crouching next to it, I studied its face, taking time to see what attacked me. Then it hit me, the thing was a Dark Spawn. I stared in disbelief at its face. "Damn." I muttered, standing up.

Once again shaking of the thought, I walked over to a nearby human corpse, staring down at it. I didn't know what to do, I was firm believer of God, but I'm pretty sure these men and women where following 'Andraste' I didn't know anything about their faith, so I couldint utter a prayer, so I did the best I could, I simply shook my head, muttered an apology, and grabbed the mans sword sheath, then grabbed his sword, slamming the sword into its sheathe. I dropped the short-sword instead grabbing another longer sword, putting it into it's sheathe as well. I put both of them over my shoulder, and looked at the corpses, mentally counting each man and women dead.

Fifteen dead, Anger smoldered in me. I was never an angry person, even while in football, I was always the calm guy, but something in me snapped, and I knew I'd never be the same again. I kicked the nearest Dark Spawn corpse, yelling in rage and anger. The corpse flipped, and I was still angry. So I kicked it again, and again. I stopped kicking the corpse, realizing I had to come up with a plan. A plan that would give me a chance to kill as much Dark Spawn as possible, Instantly I knew what I had to do. I was going to find the Grey Warden, and then I was going to kill every damn thing between him and the Dragon. And I was going to make the deaths painful. I felt a strange tug on my mind, then a heavenly voice, telling me to go a certain direction. I didn't think twice, walking towards the direction I was 'told' I didn't feel curious on what was 'pulling' me. All I felt was anger, and I loved it.

Authors Note #2: What I mean by 'Tackling it like it had the ball' was tackling it if it had the Football in (American, obviously) Football. (Or whatever you call it in the rest of the World.)

Authors Note #3: Oh, in case you didin't notice what 'class' I am going to be, I'm probably going to have a light case of Beserker rage.


	3. Chapter 2: One Pissy Apostate

Authors Note: Short chapter, Whatever, I know. Its pretty rough, but I wanted to spend the last week of Vacation not worrying about this, so I decided to just throw it up as – is.

I tripped over a shrub, stumbling out into a clearing with a small stream running through it. Without a moments hesitation I took off my leather armor, holding it underwater in a futile attempt to wash out the blood. I pulled the armor out of the stream, sighing in light disappointment. I pulled down my leather trousers, washing them in the stream as well. I quickly put them back on, not willing to stop for the time needed to dry the leather armors. I shivered slightly as the wet leather touched my skin.

Now happy that I was no longer covered in blood, blood stains on the leather excluded, I continued through the dense forest and brush, following the tugging in my mind.

After what felt like hours I finally reached the destination the tugging sensation had been 'telling' me to go, standing in a clearing was a strange looking house. I stepped forward into the clearing, instantly noticing that the birds where no longer singing. And strangely, I felt power resonating from the house. My eyes widened, and my foot froze mid-step, and after some hesitation, I continued forward, deciding that it would be better to face whatever being resided in this house immediately.

Whatever resided in the house noticed me immediately, the door flew open, and I was greeted by three figures walking out of the building, A blonde man, who I recognized as Allister, An old woman, Obviously Flemeth, and a young woman, probably the warden. They where having a heated discussion, The Warden was probably trying to convince the Allister to let Morrigan come with them. It was obvious they had not noticed me, and I felt anything related to anger wash away from me, to be standing here, next to a character I thought was simply fictional, was so weird. I stepped from foot to foot awkwardly, before clearing my throat loudly and said impatiently "You two are wardens?" The three turned towards me, Flemeth with a scowl on her face, and the Warden with a look of annoyance on her face. "What are you doing here?" Allister blurted out. I didn't even hesitate before replying, I knew what I was going to say, "Everyone in Ostagar is dead, what better way to kill more Darkspawn then following Wardens?" The Blonde woman sighed, "Look, whoever you are, I don't see why you think we'll just let you follow us because you want to kill Darks spawn, you could be working of Loghain!" That pissed me off, I attempted to keep the anger from my voice, but failed, saying "Now look here, I aint a spy for no one, my reasons for wanting to kill Dark spawn are my own. If don't want another sword to combat the Darkspawn, you are more dumb then I originally thought, and I DON'T want to work for you." Allister mumbled something incoherent, but the Blond woman replied before I could hear him, saying, "Well then, if you want to follow us to hell and back, be my guest, but try not to die, alright?"

Morgana walked out of the hut, looking at Allister in annoyance, and saying, "Lets get going, the faster we get to the Darkspawn, the faster we can get this over with." She turned towards me, and her eyes narrowed in anger, saying, "Whats he doing here?" Allister sarcastically saying, " We decided we should pick up a stray, you know, to carry all of our stuff." While that might have made me laugh at one point, all I could do is keep my self from jumping at the Ex-Templar and ripping him apart. The Blond woman stared Daggers at Allister before answering Morgana's question. " Says he wants to kill Dark Spawn, According to him, Wardens seem to find trouble wherever they go." Morgana sighed, and said "Fine, lets just pick up everyone who wants to fight darkspawn from here to the end." Suffice to say, I was pissed, I was standing here, and they where just insulting me. I spoke with barely contained anger, "Look here, I don't care what you think about me, all I care about is killing lots of Darkspawn. Understand?" Morgana glared at me, but I ignored it, I looked towards the Blonde Woman, and said "When are we going?"

Authors Note # 1: I had to add in the part about washing my clothes; I didn't want the first person to see me scared off by the fact that I was covered in blood.

Authors Note # 2: I spent to long on the meeting, so I just said "FUCK IT, Lets just put some words down and hope they sound good."


End file.
